Angel in the Shadows
by jeez claudine
Summary: [ONE SHOT] We had a connection, him and me. It was something I never could comprehend. But that connection was something that I would treasure forever.


Hey guys! This is my entry for Lauren's (Crazy Freckles) AU contest on MCBC. A bit random, but oh well, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Characters are created and owned by Meg Cabot.

* * *

I met him in a dark alleyway, at night, when I was heading home― crying ―from my best friend's party. It was an accident, really. It was highly unexpected. 

Now before I tell you what happened, you're probably wondering why I was crying.

Well, you see, it's not normal for me to cry, but I guess there's always a first right?

This may sound cliché and everything, but I was crying over…a guy.

You can stop laughing now.

Let's just say that when your best friend― I mean, _ex_-best friend ― decides to make out with the guy you have liked― no, loved, is more like it ―for so long, you just have the tendency to do that.

It was sad really, to think that this girl, whom I thought was my best friend and whom I have known since we were infants, would go ahead and make out with the guy you're practically falling head over heels for.

Sure, there were beers in her party, but oh heck, she was sober okay? She knew what she was doing. She even boasted about it after they were done.

Did I tell you that she always goes after the guys I like? Not that I liked many guys in the past, my eyes were set on only one guy.

I guess I shouldn't be calling her my best friend, with the way she has treated me and all for at least fourteen years, I practically grew up with her. I mean, who does that to her friend?

If I were in her place, I sure wouldn't do that to her, because I'm a good friend and a real one at that too. Real friends don't treat you that way, they just…don't.

There I was, just walking in the sidewalk, minding my own business, when I suddenly tripped―because of a darn rock ―and bumped into him by accident. I never got the chance to see his face. His face was hidden in the shadows.

All I know about him is that he's my age, probably a few years older. I don't know how I know about this; I guess I just…know.

I never really got the chance to ask him if he was following me or not during that night either…

There are many things I don't know about. I'm not intellectual but I'm not stupid either, I'm an overall average girl.

But nonetheless, I think me meeting him was probably one of the greatest things that happened in my life.

He helped me balance myself since my vision was blurred by the tears that were spilling out.

He looked at me with concern; at least I think he did.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I sniffed. "Nothing,"

"It is not 'nothing', as you say, you are crying. Something is wrong," he said. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"S–Susannah," I stuttered.

"Now Susannah…will you tell me what is wrong?"

Before you say anything, I know that he's a stranger and all and our elders have told us many times not to talk to them, strangers, I mean. But I was so hurt that everything just came spilling out.

How my bes―_ex_-best friend had hurt me...everything.

He had a deep voice and a slight accent. It was the kind of voice that could be used for whispering sweet nothings to you all day and night. And I felt my knees go weak then.

"Then she is not a real friend," he said after listening to my rant.

We talked some more and by the time we were done, it was already three in the morning.

"I have to go," I told him.

"I will see you soon then, Susannah. Goodbye, and please, get some sleep," he replied.

I couldn't help but smile by his remark.

I was 14 then, the first time I met him, I mean.

Though I didn't understand why he wouldn't show his face.

Seconds, hours, days, weeks, months and years passed.

We both have gotten close in the six years we have known each other but no mater how much I nag him about it; he still wouldn't show his face to me NOR tell me his name.

He visits me frequently― though I still don't know how he gets in my bedroom but who cares, right? ―and tucks me in bed at night. But his face was always hidden in the shadows. He was careful about it.

I was confused. And hurt, because I didn't think he trusted me enough.

The day came when I had to go.

My mother had been transferred to Carmel, California and I had to move.

I knew right then that this was the last time I was going to see him.

That very night, the night before my mother and I were to leave, I asked him the question that has been floating in my mind for so long.

"Why? Why won't you show me your face? Or tell me your name?" I asked him.

He sighed. "Susannah…it's not that I don't trust you, it's just not the right time."

"Then when will that be?" I asked grumpily.

The tears started threatening to come out of my eyes.

This wasn't fair.

How come the only person who can stop me from crying is the one making me cry?

"I don't know, Susannah. I do not know at all," he said calmly.

I stood up from my bed― I was sitting on it ― and finished packing, also because the tears came out and I couldn't let him see me cry. Not again. Not ever.

I quietly sniffed. Big mistake. He heard it and he knows. Oh, he knows alright.

"Susannah…a–are….y–you….c–crying?" he asked in utter disbelief.

I ignored him.

"Susannah…"

"Leave me alone, I need to finish packing. I'll be out of here by tomorrow; I guess you'll be happy about that."

"No…Susannah, that's not true. I will miss you."

"Well, I―" then his words hit me. 'I will miss you'. "…You're not coming with me?" I asked.

"I am afraid not, Susannah. I want to, but I can't," he said softly. "It's just not possible."

"I see…" I whispered, though I didn't see what he really meant.

An uncomfortable silence passed. Why wasn't he saying anything? ANYTHING?

I groaned inwardly.

I stuffed my pile of books in my backpack and turned around.

I sighed. He was still beneath the shadows.

"So…I guess this is goodbye then," he said.

A lone tear escaped from my already teary-eyed eyes.

"I guess so…"

"Goodbye Susannah. I will see you when it is time, _mi querida_. Do not forget about me," he said and seconds later, I knew then that he was gone.

"I won't…"

The feeling of comfort in me was gone.

I felt alone…

I fell on the ground and broke down.

After a long, good cry, I pulled myself together and strode over to my window seat.

The full moon was glowing brightly in the dark sky. It looked like a light bulb that was being turned on and off…on at night and off at the crack of dawn.

I stared at the full moon quite longingly and found myself having an epiphany.

I loved him.

That's what I just realized.

I loved him…with all of my heart.

But as they always say, if you love something set it free, if it was meant to be it will come back to you.

I do not know what he is or why he stayed with me, but all I know is that I'll meet him again.

One way or another…

I set him free, and I'm just waiting...waiting for him to come back.

Even though he was gone, there was still a part of him left in me, in my heart. He had taught me many things about life. And I would never forget him.

He had helped me get through my trials and tribulations that I have encountered in the past six years.

We had a connection, him and me. It was something I never could comprehend. But that connection was something that I would treasure forever.

And in my heart, I believe that he is my angel, my angel in the shadows.

* * *

So. Hehe. You know what I want. ;) 


End file.
